The Story of the Dawningblade Lady
by LadyXUnknowngirl
Summary: "Once upon a time, I was weak.. I wasn't very strong, and I? I hated myself for that, however, I have learned over time as I remembered my days of being my mothers doll. It lead me to be who I am today, the woman who I am today, and I am proud of what it has helped me shape into whom I would always become. Lady Aries Dawningblade."


_Once in my life I would have sat by and been treated like I had been at one point, played the part as doll to my mother as she prettied me up for the latest man she had decided would be my fiance. Allow her to slap and hit me, disrespect me. To.. To.. Where was I?_

 _At one point of my life, I had decided that the abuse I was given, the abuse I had received, and the abuse I obtained without reason was simply enough.. And on that day, I told my mother how much I hated her, how much I disliked her, how much she made me loathe the life that I lived, and most importantly, how I loathed myself._  
 _And what did I receive for being truthful? I only received the punishment in her eyes that was normal, a simple.._

 **SLAP**

A woman stood in the room, her right arm outstretched, pointed to the left. A young girl stood in front of the woman, her had turned to the left with a fiery red hand print slapped across the chubby cheek. "How dare you speak to me in that ungrateful tone you little retch!" The older woman screamed at the young girl, the woman herself was known as Nythias Dawningblade, a high ranking noble in the Silvermoon noblility. "I-I'm tired of your constant need to control me!" The girl shouted at her mother, not caring for the stinging flesh, her right eye glaring at the elder woman. "You will do as I say in my house, Aries. You have no say if you don't have money, and with no money you have no real power! You will be punished for your insolent idealistic dreams, your punishment is to be kept in this house for a month till you learn that you're best learning from your mother." Nythias hissed, her glowing green orbs glaring back at the young girl who shook with rage but was quiet.

"So?! I can become something mother without money or a title to my name! Unlike you will only be known for the men she has fucked and the elders she has married just to take their rank!" Aries shouted back at her mother, her rage quieter, more subdued as she didn't want to lash out. Never.. Never lash. "How dare you ungrateful rat!" Nythias screeched, seeing red as she swiftly reached out once more, snatching pretty light blonde in her hand and yanking it hard to the right causing the girl to scream and reach to remove the hand from the locks. "You want to be a big woman?! YOU WANT TO BE SOMETHING MORE THAN A BASTARD CHILD THAT I DIDN'T WANT?!" The mother screamed, shaking as she yanked once more before letting go, the girl toppled over in a heap, shaking. "THEN SO BE IT ARIES, YOU WILL NE NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE. You will only be known as a man whores daughter, a shameful disgrace to the Dawningblade name!." Nythias finish, spitting on the girl before she stepped back and swiftly sent a foot flying to kick the girl while she was done before turning and leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Aries laid there, shaking, this abuse was everyday. Constant.. A reminder that only she was the heir to this awful name, and that she was nothing but a bantering chip in a race to the top. But this routine became something she had lived to expect, wake up, reading her books, practice etiquette, be scolded, try to fight but only to lose due to her weakness.. This

 **Cough cough.. Drip**

' _This illness..'_ Aries thought softly, coughing into her small hand as she laid there, blood dripping from her lips. From a young age the woman was diagnosed with an illness that affected her lungs which caused her to cough blood, sometimes vomit it if she didn't take the medicine given to her. Her mother however saw this as a form of punishment, let her daughter get to the edge of feeling death and then pull her back in, and that made Aries angry. Angry for the woman who'd just wanted to find a way to hurt her daughter, to abuse her. ' _But I can't complain.. If I can't find a way out._ ' She thought sadly, coughing once more.

Slowly standing, the small girl wiped her mouth with a dirty sleeve of the ruffled red dress she was forced to wear for today's classes, one that she was beginning to think only made her look like a puffed up balloon than an actual 'Lady'. Aries chuckled, knowing well that she was just making fun of herself again as she made her way to the door to open it and exit the room into the tiny hall way. The hallway was darkly lit, clearly her mother only left the candles lit for her wing and didn't care to lit the ones for Aries, which was perfectly fine to Aries. Nothing to worry about being hit over, which is how Aries wanted it to be.

So she nodded, turning to the way to her wing and began wandering, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she traversed the darkened hall, feeling the walls with her hands before she touched the fifth door handle to her room. Twisting the handle, she pushed the door open before walking into the room she called hers, shutting the door behind her as she snapped her fingers igniting the candles in the room with a tiny spell she had learned.

Once lit, the room was strangely empty. A bed, a dresser, a fire place, and a tiny curio cabinet lined with tea cups of various size and colors. The floors were hard wooden and cold, the fire place itself unlit, and the bed seemed strangely lonely with its just one sheet that was too small for her form.

Aries walked to the bed, undoing the strings of the dress as she let it fall and hit the floor before stepping out of it. Her form was bare beneath the dress, her mother didn't care to have undergarments made for her. ' _Waste of money'_ Aries thought in a mocking manner as she looked to the mirror attached to the dresser to see the damage on her body. Five discolored spots littered her torso, two on her left side, one on her left hip, and two on her right. "At least it wasn't the ribs.." She muttered softly, looking to her face where the red hand print had left welts on her face.

She frowned in distaste, this is what she got every day.. Everyday it was the same, and this girl? No, she wasn't a girl really, she was an adult but was treated as a girl.. This woman, sat back and let herself be hit everyday, she allowed herself to be disrespected, and she.. She was a failure in her eyes.


End file.
